


The Headless Princess

by readergirl101



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, I feel so bad for baby scorpia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl101/pseuds/readergirl101
Summary: “I know it’s a story,” Scorpia insisted. “Did you see the princess at the battle yesterday?”“Yes. I did. Why?”“What did she do? Are princesses actually… bad? Are they actually dangerous?”





	The Headless Princess

“Watch out everyone! It’s the headless princess!”

Scorpia stopped in the doorway to the locker room, the rest of the cadets in her cohort shrieking and laughing as they ducked under the benches or hid behind the locker doors. 

Octavia had decided to try and terrify them all with the story the other night. Scorpia had found had found it scary then, although now she wasn’t so sure it really was. It wasn’t like she hadn’t heard the story before. Only it didn’t feel so scary right now.

“I’m not headless.” Scorpia said rather flatly as she let the door shut behind her. Something about that joke had to be funny, or everyone else wouldn’t have laughed. She wasn’t quite sure what though.

Scorpias bunkmate rolled her eyes as everyone left their hiding spots. Most of them made sure to stay well away from her. Her bunkmate tossed a visor at her. “It was a joke.”

Scorpia caught it, handing it back to her bunkmake who huffed and rolled her eyes again. “I know that.” She was still trying to figure out what had made the joke funny as she opened up her own locker.

“Whatever,” she began clipping her gear on. “In trouble? You didn’t sting someone again, did you?”

Scorpia blushed, “That was an accident.” It really had been. And it had been months ago. He had been fine. But everyone had been staying further away from her since then. She was pretty sure that was the last time she had touched anyone. Had it been? She was pretty sure. Even when they were sparring everyone tried to stay away from her. Her bunkmate glanced at Scorpia’s tale and took a step further from her. 

“I had a meeting with Hordak and Shadow Weaver.” Scorpia explained. Scorpia hated trying to get her gear on. No one else seemed to have any trouble, maybe it was one of those things that was just easier to deal with when you had fingers. 

“Again?” She scoffed. “They might as well make you a force captain right now at this rate.”

Scorpia frowned, fumbling to get her chest plate on properly. Her claws and tale had molted just a few days ago and everything still felt awkward and tender. It was more annoying than anything. “I want to be a force captain. I mean, don’t you?”

“I want to be a force captain because I’ve earned it. Not because I’ve got some princess advantage.”

“I don’t have… princess advantage.” Nothing about being a princess felt like an advantage. It felt more annoying than anything sometimes. 

Her bunkmate finished pulling her own gear on, slamming Scorpia’s locker shut. “Then I guess we’ll see who becomes a force captain first, princess.”

 

The joke had been repeated about three times in the last week, varied on a few more of the horror stories they had all heard about princesses and it was finally starting to bother her.

The headless princess.

The undead princess.

The weeping princess.

She didn’t have many memories that involved other princess. A few vague ones, from when she was little, attending events with her mother. She was sure the princesses there hadn’t been like that. Maybe they had been a little rude. But she was sure they hadn’t been like everything she heard about them. She probably just couldn’t remember it right.

There had been a battle with the rebellion yesterday. The Horde had lost, and one of the princesses had been there. And now everyone was talking about them. It felt like she hadn’t been able to turn a corner without hearing about princesses as a menace, as evil, as terrifying. Sometimes they stopped talking if they noticed her. Other times they kept talking, while watching her out of the corner of their eyes. Scorpia tried to pretend she hadn’t noticed. She pretended not to notice than instead of a joke about being the undead princess, her entire barrack had gone silent when she entered earlier.

Scorpia wasn’t really friends with anyone in her cohort. She never had been. About half had been freaked out by her tail and claws, and the other half had found it strange and interesting, until she told them she had them because she was a princess and then it freaked them out too. Leaving for meeting with Hordak and Shadow Weaver all the time didn’t help them like her much more either.

Her cohort was friends with each other. And there were all sorts of people in the Horde who got along with each other. Her bunkmate had been caught kissing another soldier in an empty holding cell last year. There were those two little girls running around everywhere. 

It couldn’t be that she was unlikable. Octavia liked her, and Octavia didn’t like anyone.

Meaning the reason no one liked her… had to be because she was a princess.

“Octavia!”

Octavia stopped, looking up from some file she was reading as Scorpia caught up to her, looking only slightly annoyed to have been interrupted. But Octavia was always annoyed at something. “What?”

“Where did you hear the headless princess story?”

Octavia rolled her eyes. Scorpia was starting to get tired of people doing that too. “I don’t know, kid. It’s just a story. I heard it when I was your age or something-”

“I know it’s a story,” Scorpia insisted. “Did you see the princess at the battle yesterday?”

“Yes. I did. Why?”

“What did she do? Are princesses actually… bad? Are they actually dangerous?” She was dangerous. But she was a horde soldier, she was  _ supposed  _ to be dangerous. 

Octavia stared at her. Scorpia squirmed a little. “Is… is being a princess a bad thing?”

“You- you don’t have to worry about that, kid.”

“Why not? I’m-”

Octavia huffed. “Because- look, there’s a reason were fighting the princesses, kid. They’re a threat to Etheria-”

“I’m a princess.”

“No, you’re not. Just- just do as your told, and you’ll be fine.”

Scorpia stared at her as Octavia walked away. Scorpia wrapped an arm around herself. “But… I _ am  _ a princess…”

**Author's Note:**

> I just figure Octavia should like Scorpia because... how can you not like Scorpia


End file.
